malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Death toll in the Malazan Book of the Fallen
Compiling a list of the total number of deaths recorded in the Malazan Book of the Fallen is an ongoing project. To discuss any of the entries, please leave a message on this pages Talk page. ''Gardens of the Moon Death toll for this book per section: *'1.1''' - 26,634 *'1.2' - 1,620 *'1.3' - 20 *'1.4' - TBA *'1.5' - 5,009 Deaths recorded individually or with exact casualty figures given *Three husbands and two sons of Rigga lost as soldiers in Malazan Wars.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.32 *The wax-witch, Rigga, is struck down by a Malazan outrider then struck in the head by another.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.33 *175 men and women as well as 210 horses, the entire Itko Kanese 8th Cavalry, slaughtered in the Itko Kan Massacre by Hounds of Shadow at Shadowthrone's command to cover the abduction and possession of Sorry by Cotillion.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.38 *18,739 Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, p.191, US MMPB citizens of Pale killed by Black Moranth during their Hour of Blood.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.57 *Mage Nedurian died by foul play at Mott Wood leaving Tattersail to command the cadre.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.64 *7,635 soldiers cut down by Anomander Rake's Kurald Galain sorcery.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.71 *Calot was killed while defending Tattersail at his own expense. A blast of bright fire engulfed him. A Kenryll'ah demon tore Nightchill limb from limb. A'Karonys was wrapped in ethereal wings of ice freezing him where he stood. An instant later he was crushed to dust. All attacks were assumed to come from Anomander Rake however after further consideration of the facts and the direction these particular attacks were coming from it was later agreed upon that Tayschrenn was the cause of the cadre's decimation.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.72 *A low-ranking officer expertly garotted by Sorry.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, US MMPB p.89 He is assumed to be identical with Toc the Younger's Clawmaster who was garotted.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, US MMPB p.96 * 4 gate guardsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, US MMPB p.125 and ten Malazan MarinesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.198 in the lower level of Tattersail's building killed by the Hound of Shadow, Gear in his pursuit of Hairlock.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, US MMPB p.127 *Talo Krafar of Darujhistan Assassins' Guild was shot with a quarrel and then finally killed by Serrat's two long daggers to the chest.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, US MMPB p.143 *Councilman Lim is killed by Rallick Nom's quarrel while speaking with Lady Simtal on her balcony.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.156 * Five roamers and an unnamed Clan Leader of Darujhistan Assassins' Guild were killed on the rooftops of Darujhistan. Though the cause was unknown at the time it was later discovered that Anomander Rake directed his Tiste Andii assassin-mages remove them from the playing field.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.156 *On the Rhivi Plain,Toc the Younger discovers eight Malazan Marines, Jakatakan Elites, cut to pieces by Barghast sorcery. Nearby four Ilgres Barghast were also killed during the initial struggle.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.198 Not far away the Barghast shaman was located with a fatal sword wound to the throat compliments of Adjunct Lorn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.199 * Two Malazan Marines fall while protecting Lorn. One was struck down and decapitated by an axe. The four remaining Barghast were also killed. One by Lorn's sword thrust to his chest. Two fell to the arrows of Toc the Younger. The last was impaled upon Onos T'oolan's flint sword.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.200-201 * The attempts on High Fist Dujek's life lead to the deaths of four assassins killed by soldiers loyal to the fist.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.210 * Lorn blames Tattersail for the deaths of her mother, father and brother.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.219 *Chert, killed by Sorry. He was stabbed through his right wry eye and into his brain while standing guard outside of Phoenix Inn. H his body was discovered by Crokus.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US MMPB p.266 *Dashtal, killed by Rallick on the rooftop ambush, by white Paralt that laced his crossbow bolt.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US MMPB p.301 * A guard patrolling the D'Arle Estate is killed by Sorry.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US MMPB p.295 * One of Tayschrenn's Empire Demons, a Korvalah demon by the name of Pearl, is killed by Anomander Rake's Dragnipur.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US MMPB p.298 * Baruk delivers the heads of two of Pale's wizards to Anomander Rake.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US MMPB p.308 * 12 Great Ravens fall to the sorcery wielded by the puppet Hairlock on the Rhivi Plain.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, US MMPB p.322 *Ocelot, assassinated by Rallick. After first stabbing him in the stomach Rallick then hammers his other dagger into Ocelot's forehead.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, US MMPB p.379 * Councilman Turban Orr quickly dispatched by Rallick Nom in a duel.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, US MMPB p.435 *A soldier killed along with his horse by Raest.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.441 *Mammot, possessed by the Jaghut Tyrant, killed by Quick Ben and a cusser thrown by Hedge.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.456 *Lorn killed by Meese's two blades to her chest.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, US MMPB p.470 *Lord of Galayn killed by Anomander Rake's Dragnipur.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US MMPB p.476 *Three mages of the T'orrud Cabal: Travale, Tholis, Parald; killed by Vorcan, deaths confirmed by Derudan and Baruk.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US MMPB p.476 *Serrat, killed by Vorcan's dagger in Baruk's study.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US MMPB p.477 Deaths recorded with approximate casualty figures *Approximately 250 locals of a fishing village in Itko Kan slaughtered in the Itko Kan Massacre by Hounds of Shadow at Shadowthrone's command to cover the abduction and possession of Sorry by Cotillion.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.38 *According to Sorry's summation of losses for Tattersail, the Bridgeburners lost between 1,365-1,370 when 4 of the 5 tunnels collapsed. The remaining 30-35 tried to round up some help with trying to unearth any survivors but found their efforts thwarted by the High Mage Tayschrenn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.61 Deaths where casualty figures can be estimated to some degree *The captain and his entire squad of soldiers were killed by sorcery in Gerrom's Constabulary office. Discovered by Ganoes Paran.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, p.45 *Tiste Andii claim approximately 10 Daru assassins during ambush.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US MMPB p.292 Deaths where casualty figures can only be guessed at *An unknown number of citizens of Pale killed when chunks of Moon's Spawn descend on Pale in a 'rain of death' during the Siege of Pale.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.74 *Guardhouse, destroyed by Raest, that had unknown number of soldiers in them.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.441 *Unknown number of party-goers, revellers and servants killed by Omtose Phellack sorcery in Simtal's garden, by Raest/Mammot.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.454 Deaths unconfirmed or with special circumstances *A 12-year old Ganoes Paran states that word of Dassem Ultor's death has already reached the capital, Unta. Although according to Whiskeyjack the Malazan 3rd Army was looking for his body in the still-hot rubble of Y'Ghatan in Seven Cities.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, US MMPB p.26 *Ganoes Paran assassinated in an alley by Sorry/Cotillion. A long dagger to his chest and a second blade to his side. Ammanas remarks at how sloppy it was.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, US MMPB p.101 He awakes at Hood's Gate in the company of Ascendants. Oponn, The Twins of Chance, decide to meddle and a deal is struck on Hood's behalf that another person "in this mortal's shadow" will take his place in Hood's Realm.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, US MMPB p.111 * Lorn states to Toc the Younger that the Empress Laseen has regretted the death of Toc the Elder, he was a fine commander.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.203 *Bellurdan dies in Tattersail's embrace on the Rhivi Plain when she opens her Warren and allows High Thyr magic engulf and burn them both beyond recognition.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.231 * The Logros legions lost roughly 5,000 in the last Jaghut War.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.231 * Anomander Rake kills two Hounds of Shadow, Doan and Ganrod, with Dragnipur.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, US MMPB p.322 * A soul-shifted puppet, (Hairlock), was said to have kidnapped, tortured and murdered a Claw in Nathilog.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, US MMPB p.385 * Lady Simtal takes her life with the ornamental dagger left for her by Murillio.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, US MMPB p.437 ''Deadhouse Gates Deaths recorded individually or with exact casualty figures given *Lady Gaesen is killed by Baudin during the cull of the nobility.Deadhouse Gates, Prologue, US MMPB p.14 *A Soletaken dhenrabi is killed by Fiddler.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.33 *A young, underfed boy dies in a prophetic ritual.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.45 *Duiker mentions that Fist Torlom was killed in her office by a Dryjhnii assassin.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.57 *Aralt Arpat is killed by a crossbow bolt fired by Leoman during the Red Blade's attack on Sha'ik.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US MMPB p.168 *A dozen locals and two sailors were killed in the village uprising as Kulp and Duiker attempted to escape.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.198 *Vered was killed by a harpoon while sailing away from shore with Kulp and Duiker.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.199 *Three Gral warriors are killed by a Soletaken bear and Apsalar.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, US MMPB p.256-257 *Four Tiste Edur are found dead in the captain's cabin of the ''Silanda.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US MMPB p.288 *Kalam Mekhar and Minala kill 6 bandits when they attempt an attack on Malazan refugees.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US MMPB p.309-312 *Five women were raped and murdered by 10 bandits, those bandits are later killed by Kalam and Apt.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US MMPB p.315-319 *Nordo is killed during the Battle of Sekala Crossing.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 10, US MMPB p.368 Deaths recorded with approximate casualty figures *More than half a dozen citizens of Ehrlitan killed by Red Blades.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.59 *Around 30 slaves are killed in a mine collapse in the Otataral mines.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, US MMPB p.120 *Four soldiers of the Whirlwind are killed by Fiddler, Crokus, and Apsalar in G'danisban, two more are seriously wounded (fate unknown).Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US MMPB p.157 *Approximately 6 Red Blades are killed by Toblakai (bodyguard) and Leoman during the attack on Sha'ik.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US MMPB p.168-169 Deaths where casualty figures can be estimated to some degree *During the cull of the nobility, the chain of marchers starts with approximately 300 living and by the end fewer than 100 remain standing.Deadhouse Gates, Prologue, US MMPB p.15 *A keep of soldiers are killed by Lostara Yil and her companion: at least two servants, two merchants, four soldiers, and a commander.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, US MMPB p.131-136 *Fiddler kills a small group of Gral warriors with a fired cusser.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.218 *Three wagons of Malazan refugees are found dead by Kalam, with only five survivors.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.304-309 *Duiker estimated the peasant army at the Battle of Sekala Crossing to have "tens of thousands" of membersDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 10, US MMPB p.360, and estimated approximately 1/3 were killed by the rigged cussers when they charged the river.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 10, US MMPB p.366 Deaths where casualty figures can only be guessed at *An unknown number of slaves on the ship transporting Felisin Paran, Baudin, and Heboric Light Touch drowned during the journey.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US MMPB p.87 *The Malazan citizens of G'danisban are killed by Whirlwind soldiers, Fiddler estimated around 600-800 in the city square alone and many more bodies covered the streets.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US MMPB p.159 *An unknown number of the 12,000 slaves and approximately 200 Dosii guards die to fires or Malazan guards during the uprising at Skullcup.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.175-188 *An unknown number of Malazan citizens, Whirlwind combatants, and Malazan combatants killed in Hissar, which Duiker observed as a scene of slaughter.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.204-209 *An unknown number of Malazan citizens and soldiery are killed in Sialk during the Whirlwind.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.209 *A counterattack by the forces of the Malaz 7th Army kills an unknown number of Hissari forces on the march from Hissar to Dryj Spring.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, US MMPB p.224-225 Deaths unconfirmed or with special circumstances *Coltaine mentions that the Wickan warlocks were executed by the Empress's command.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.50 *More than 30,000 citizens of Ehrlitan died at an unknown time in the past after the new city collapsed onto the buried city beneath Jen'rahb.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.58 *12 D'ivers leopards are killed by Icarium and Mappo.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.78 *Sha'ik is killed by a Lostara Yil's crossbow bolt.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US MMPB p.168 *The bartender in the inn where Stormy, Truth, and Gesler are staying is buried under shelves and the roof, death unconfirmed.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.196 *Baudin claimed to have snapped Beneth's neck at Skullcup.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US MMPB p.267 *Dozens of Tiste Andii were decapitated and had their bodies bound to service on the Silanda.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US MMPB p.286 Notes and references Category:Statistics